Plus liés que l'on pense
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Et si Jay Halstead à la sortie d'un bar avait fait une action qui va changer sa vie, mais aussi d'autres. Et que sans qu'il le sache il a agit tel que son futur boss des Renseignements. Recueillir une jeune fille et lui donner une meilleure vie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Le bon Samaritain (Fic n°4)**  
 **  
**  
 **4 ans plus tôt**  
 **  
**  
 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
Je sortis du bar un peu avant la fermeture, il commençait à faire froid à Chicago, et encore plus à cette période de l'année. Je traversais rapidement la rue et longeais le trottoir, une silhouette attira mon attention dans la ruelle. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus pour aller voir, un homme partit en courant. Quelqu'un était recroquevillé contre une poubelle, je m'accroupis devant, c'était une jeune fille d'environ 16ans.  
-Hey. Fis-je doucement  
Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes.  
-Et je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Il fait super froid ce soir. Viens.  
Elle se leva doucement en évitant mon regard. Je posais une main douce sur son épaule, elle tressaillit et se dégagea.  
-Désolé.  
Je la ramenais chez moi, elle s'assit sur le canapé sans rien dire. Je posais deux doigts sous son menton et releva son visage. Sa capuche glissa et dévoila son visage sale et tuméfié, elle était coupée à la lèvre et à l'arcade.  
-Viens avec moi.  
Je lui montrais la salle de bains et lui sortis un grand drap de bains et tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin. Après avoir déposé des vêtements devant la porte je filais dans la cuisine pour faire quelque chose à manger. Des pas résonnèrent jusque-là, je me retournais pour découvrir la jeune fille. Mon tee-shirt et mon sweat sont trop grands pour elle, mais elle aura d'avantages plus chauds.  
-Viens là, je vais soigner ton arcade.  
Elle me suivit dans la salle de bains, je pris un désinfectant et un coton. Je le passais doucement sur son arcade et posa un sparadrap spéciale dessus.  
-Voilà, évite de te mordiller la lèvre.  
-Merci.  
-Viens manger quelque chose, après tu vas dormir un peu.  
-Ok.  
On mangea sans rien dire, elle a le visage fin, de longs cheveux noirs, elle a de nombreux bleues sur le corps. Je restais un moment à la regarder, je ne la connaissais pas mais je sais au fond de moi que j'ai fait le bon choix de l'aider. Elle dormait en position de protection, sûrement une habitude et le seul moyen qu'elle a de se protéger. Après l'avoir bordé, je rejoignis mon canapé où je m'y endormis. Je fus réveillé par des bruits de verres, une odeur flottée dans l'air. Je retrouvé ma petite protégée dans la cuisine.  
-Bonjour. Fis-je  
-Bonjour.  
-Des pancakes, ils ont l'air délicieux. Je dois avoir du sirop d'érable quelque part.  
Je m'assis à la table qu'elle avait préparée.  
-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demandais-je me rappelant que je ne connais pas son prénom.  
Mais elle ne me répondit pas et servis des pancakes.  
-Moi c'est Jay. Jay Halstead. Fis-je  
Elle me regarda avec ses beaux yeux bleus mais ne dit rien, je n'insistais pas et avala les pancakes. Elle parlera quand elle sera prête et aura envie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: une peur bleue (Fic n°4)**

 **4 ans plus tôt**  
 **  
**  
 **PDV de Jay Halstead.**  
 **  
**  
J'avais passé la matinée à la base pour remplir des papiers laissant la jeune fille seule dans mon appartement. C'est risqué je sais, elle peut très bien me voler, comme elle peut très bien disparaître mais j'ai décidé de prendre le risque. Avant de rentrer je fis un détour par un restaurant italien et acheta deux plats.  
L'appartement était drôlement silencieux, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je fis le tour des pièces, il n'y avait personne, elle est partie. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je m'appuie contre la fenêtre, je suis un peu déçu j'aurais espéré qu'elle reste. Mais après tout c'est un enfant de la rue, pourtant quelque chose dans son regard avait brillé hier soir quand on mangeait... Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était ma voisine d'en face.  
-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai vu une jeune fille sortir de votre appartement.  
-C'est normal, vous l'avez vu partir ? Demandais-je  
-Elle est sur le toit.  
Je montais quatre à quatre les marches qui me séparaient du toit de l'immeuble. Elle était assise sur le rebord et contemplait la vue de la ville. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle.  
-Hey.  
-Oh bonjour.  
-Tu peux t'éloigner du bord s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je  
-Je ne vais pas sauter, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venue contempler la vue qu'on a de Chicago.  
Je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle portait encore mon sweat. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, je la sentis tressaillir, mais elle ne se libéra pas.  
-Tu as faim ? Demandais-je  
-Un peu.  
-Aller vient.  
On retourna à l'appartement manger ce que je venais d'apporter. Une fois la vaisselle faite on descendit dans la rue, lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille.  
-Je te laisse choisir, prends plusieurs tenues. Fis-je  
Elle s'éloigna dans les étales du petit magasin dont je connais le gérant.  
-Salut Dean  
-Salut Jay. Tu sais qui est cette gamine ? C'est une gamine des rues, elle se drogue...  
-Elle n'a pas l'air méchant, je l'abrite depuis hier soir.  
-Tu as bon cœur Jay mais fais attention. Fit Dean  
-T'inquiètes pas. Tu saurais son prénom ?  
-Non désolé.  
Je regardais ma protégée choisir un haut tout simple, elle me regarda en souriant un peu. Elle tourna la tête vers la vitrine donnant sur la rue et parut effrayée. Une voiture roulait doucement devant la devanture, le passager regardait dans le magasin. La jeune fille lâcha ses affaires et prit la fuite par la porte de secours.  
-Attends ! M'exclamais-je  
Mais elle avait déjà disparue. Pourquoi a-t-elle eu si peur ? Je pris les affaires et les paya, en sortant le mec était encore là. Je m'abaissais à sa hauteur  
-Et si tu allais jouer les caïds ailleurs hein ?  
-T'es qui toi pour me dire ça ?  
-Le mec qui risque sa vie pour défendre tes fesses pendant que toi tu deales et abuse de tout. Sifflais-je  
Il me regarda dans les yeux croyant m'intimider et partit. Je rentrais à mon appartement, à mon avis je ne suis pas prêt de la revoir. La journée passe lentement, sans qu'elle ne réapparaisse, je dois me faire à l'évidence elle ne reviendra pas ce mec l'a effrayé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Une surprise arrive n'importe quand il faut juste être patient.**

 **4ans plus tôt**  
 **  
**  
 **PDV de Jay Halstead**.

Je n'ai pas revu la jeune fille hier, aujourd'hui je pars avec le 75ème régiment des Rangers pour une mission en Afghanistan. J'espère seulement qu'elle ira bien, elle a l'air d'avoir vécu énormément de choses et pas forcément le meilleur.  
L'avion est sur le tarmac et attend que tout le monde soit là pour décoller. Je remontais la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule et rejoignis l'appareil.  
-Jay. Fit une voix  
Je ne pensais pas entendre cette voix ici et maintenant. Je me retournais et découvris la jeune fille de 16 ans.  
-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je  
-Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne...  
-Si bien sûr que si, je suis surpris.  
Un silence s'installa entre nous, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.  
-Je voulais te dire au revoir. Et te remercier. Déclara-t-elle.  
-C'est gentil. Ca me touche beaucoup.  
-Halstead on doit embarquer. Fit un de mes camarades.  
-J'arrive.  
-Bon je dois te laisser alors. Lança-t-elle  
-Ecoutes j'en ai pour plusieurs mois, mais tu peux aller chez moi. Ma voisine a les clés, dit lui que tu viens de ma part et qu'elle doit éviter de laver ses carreaux à minuit. Elle comprendra.  
-Euh. D'accord.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans la rue.  
Je replaçais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je l'attirais doucement dans mes bras.  
-Fais attention à toi Jay. Murmura-t-elle  
-Prends soin de toi surtout.  
J'embrassais doucement sa joue et m'éloignais pour ma destination. J'espère la revoir au retour.  
L'avion décolle dix minutes plus tard emmenant hommes, armes, matériel divers. Chicago devenait de plus en plus petite aux fils des minutes. Certains de mecs se moquaient gentiment pensant que ma protégée soit ma petite-amie.  
  
**PLUSIEURS MOIS PLUS TARD.**  
 **  
**  
-Courrier Rangers. Lança notre supérieur.  
Cela fait huit mois que nous sommes déployés, je regardais mes camarades recevoir les lettres de leur famille, moi je n'en attendais pas.  
-Halstead.  
Je pris la lettre qu'il me tendait, qui pouvait bien m'écrire ? Un petit rectangle de papier se tenait dans l'enveloppe, une belle écriture à l'encre noire était inscrite. « Les Rangers ouvrent la voie. Prends soin de toi, merci pour ces deux jours. K. ». Je regardais l'adresse de l'expéditeur mon adresse à Chicago. Mon cœur eu un raté, c'est ma jeune protégée.  
Un mois après avoir reçu sa lettre j'étais de retour à Chicago après un évènement traumatisant. On venait d'atterrir à la base, je me dirigeais vers le parking afin d'appeler un taxi. Mon immeuble n'avait pas changé depuis le temps que je l'avais quitté. Je posais mon sac dans l'entrée, le salon et la cuisine étaient éclairés, je m'y dirigeais. La jeune fille était en train de faire réchauffer quelque chose, ses bras étaient recouverts de bleus récent.  
-Bonsoir.  
-Jay.  
Elle se dirigea vers moi et plus surprenant m'enlaça, je refermais mes bras autour d'elle. On mangea ensemble sans rien dire, j'étais content qu'elle soit encore là. Elle se leva pour faire la vaisselle  
-K. laisse je vais le faire.  
-Tu rentres de mission. Je vais le faire. Va te reposer.  
J'attrapais un torchon et l'aida, je la vis lever les yeux au ciel ce qui me fit rigoler.  
-Je vais dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Déclara-t-elle  
-Non c'est moi.  
-Je dors sur le canapé fin de la discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Une enquête qui se complique (Fic n°4)**

 **Maintenant. (Jay fait partit désormais de l'unité de renseignement, et quelques semaines après son retour d'Afghanistan sa protégée lui a révélé son prénom)**  
 **  
**  
 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
J'étais en retard au bureau mais Voight ne dira rien je pense, il a dû entendre qu'il y avait eu des bouchons sur la route ce matin à cause d'un accident.  
-Hey Jay dis-moi que tu as vu le match hier soir ? Demanda Ruzek  
\- Non, j'étais à un tournoi de volley.  
-T'es sérieux.  
-Oui, quoi je n'ai pas le droit ? Fis-je alors qu'il me regardait comme si j'avais fait la pire connerie.  
Voight sortit de son bureau avec Antonio.  
-On a une affaire. En route.  
-Salut Jay. Fit Antonio en passant devant moi  
-Salut  
On descendit jusqu'à nos voitures, je montais avec Erin comme à chaque fois.  
-Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai conduire ? Demandais-je  
Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de m'afficher son plus beau sourire.  
-Non.  
-J'aurai essayé. Rigolais-je  
-Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses au volley.  
-Pas vraiment, j'avais promis à quelqu'un que je viendrais la voir jouer.  
-Quelqu'un qui s'appelle ?  
On arriva sur la scène de crime, je n'avais pas envie de leur parler de ma petite protégée. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il y a plusieurs victimes, dont des filles qui étaient là pour la drogue, un des mecs morts portent un tatouage.  
-C'est quoi ça un nouveau gang ? Demanda Olinski  
-Je n'ai jamais vu ce tatouage à Chicago. Ok allez voir tous vos indics et vous leur demandez. Ordonna Voight  
Je partis avec Erin, on fit le tour de la ville afin de demander aux indics que nous avions s'ils avaient entendu parler de quelque chose. On reçut une photo de la part de Voight, une photo a été mise sur un suspect. Erin était avec son indic, mais elle avait regardé son portable pour le montrer à son indic. Ma coéquipière revenait vers moi apparemment ce n'avait rien donné.  
-Inspecteur ! S'écria son indic  
Elle nous désigna un homme, notre suspect.  
-Prends la voiture ! M'écriais-je en prenant en course le mec.  
Il se mélangea à la foule, je venais de le perdre de vue. Erin venait de se garer un peu plus loin, je repérai notre homme pas très loin. Une camionnette déboula de nulle part et fonça sur celle d'Erin, il l'a poussa dans le lac avant de prendre la fuite après que notre suspect soit monté dedans.  
-ERIN !  
Je me précipitais vers le lac, à cette période l'eau est totalement gelée, mais je ne vais pas attendre l'arrivée des pompiers il sera trop tard. Je plongeais, la voiture était déjà immergée. Je tentais de percée la fenêtre de son côté mais elle résistait à cause de la pression de l'eau. Je regardais brièvement Erin, elle allait commencer à manquer d'air. Elle posa une main sur la vitre, je posais la mienne et regarda Erin, je devais la sortir de là. Je remontais à la surface pour prendre quelque chose de plus solide.  
-Les pompiers arrivent.  
-Ma coéquipière est là-dedans. Sifflais-je  
Une silhouette plongea dans le lac, je le rejoignis, c'était Katsa ma protégée. Elle réussit à briser la vitre, j'attrapais Erin pour la remonter. Katsa lui prit les jambes pour la décoincer, je la remontais à la surface et l'allongea sur l'herbe et commença un massage cardiaque.  
-Allez Erin. Tu peux le faire. Respire  
Je vois Katsa s'asseoir près de nous  
-Katsa ça va ?  
-Oui sauve la.

Je continuais pendant je ne sais combien de temps

-Aller Erin s'il te plaît. Allez ! M'écriais-je

L'ambulance et les pompiers venaient d'arriver ainsi que l'unité. Je ne stoppais pas mon action, elle ne va pas mourir, elle ne doit pas mourir. Elle cracha de l'eau, je me précipitais pour la mettre sur le flanc pour qu'elle recrache toute l'eau, avant de la prendre contre moi. Elle agrippais mon tee-shirt et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

-Jay.

Je l'attirais encore un peu plus contre moi et frotta son dos, elle pleurait.

-Tout va bien Erin. Soufflais-je

Shay et Dawson arrivèrent, je soulevais Erin et la mit dans le brancard alors qu'elles commençaient à s'occuper d'elle.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Fit Shay avant de prendre les constantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Que de la peur et du boulot (Fic n°4)**

PD **V de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
Les filles emmenèrent Erin à l'hôpital, Voight monta dans l'ambulance. Je rejoignis Katsa et l'attira dans mes bras.  
-Merci. Soufflais-je  
-De rien. Je rentre à l'appart', à tout à l'heure.  
J'embrassais son crâne et rejoignis Antonio  
-Heureusement que tu étais là.  
-Oui, mais j'ai eu de l'aide. Notre suspect avait un complice. Fis-je  
On donna sa description à Atwater et Burgess qui allaient patrouiller, en montant dans la voiture d'Antonio j'aperçus Katsa discuter avec les pompiers. Elle qui ne parle très peu aux inconnus je suis surpris. Une fois à l'hôpital on se dirigea dans la chambre qui avait été attribué à Erin, Voight était avec elle.  
-Hey. Si tu voulais une augmentation tu aurais pu nous demander. Rigola Antonio  
-J'osais pas. Plaisanta-t-elle  
-Prend ta journée de repos. Déclara Voight  
-Hank non, je reviens bosser.  
-Non. Tu t'es noyée.  
Il sortit de la chambre en me disant que j'avais fait un bon boulot. Les autres le suivirent, Olinski était venu avec ma voiture pour que je puisse ramener Erin chez elle.  
-On se voit au bureau gamin. Fit-il  
-Ouai.  
On se retrouva que tous les deux dans la chambre.  
-Merci.  
-Ça sert à ça les partenaires. Déclarais-je  
-Je veux la rencontrer.  
-Qui ?  
-La jeune fille qui est venue t'aider. Je t'ai vu avec avant que l'ambulance ne parte. Pourquoi tu la caches ?  
-Je vais voir avec elle ok ? Je te ramène chez toi.  
-Non je viens avec toi.  
-Voight ne veut pas.  
-Je veux attraper ce fumier.  
Elle se leva pour prendre les affaires que les infirmières avaient séchées. Je la regardais, ça c'était joué à rien mais j'étais soulagé qu'elle soit là. Elle parut voir mon malaise car elle vient me prendre dans ses bras.  
-Je te dois beaucoup. Murmura-t-elle  
-J'allais pas te laisser là.  
On monta dans ma voiture, et on retourna aux bureaux, Voight ne parut pas étonné de voir Erin. Il fallait s'en douter c'est une tête de mule quand elle si met. Jin nous donna du nouveau, on se prépara à faire une descente à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvée. J'enfonçais la porte couverts par Antonio, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement, mais on retrouva la même drogue que sur notre scène de crime.  
-Un suspect s'enfuit ! S'écria Erin  
-Halstead poursuit le ! Fit Voight  
Je le pris en chasse alors que Ruzek me suivait et Olinski en voiture. Je finis par l'attraper et le mettre à terre.  
\- Ne Bouge pas ou je risque de te faire mal. Ça serait dommage tu ne crois pas.  
On le ramena à la maison dont on venait de faire une perquisition. Je le mis dans la voiture de Voight et montais dans la mienne pour rejoindre la brigade pour l'interroger.  
-C'était toi qui conduisait le van ? Demanda Antonio  
-Quel van ?  
-Ne fais pas le malin avec nous, on sait que tu bosses pour Pablo.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
-Alors pourquoi avoir pris la fuite quand tu nous as vu ? Continua Antonio  
-J'aime pas les flics.  
-On arrête de jouer maintenant ! Notre collègue a failli se noyer par ta faute et celle de tes complices! J'ai vu sa vie la quitter de mes propres yeux! Alors dis-nous où est Pablo ! M'énervais-je en frappant la table  
-Du calme. Intervint Antonio  
-Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Erin a failli mourir par leur faute ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point de voir quelqu'un à qui vous tenez vous quitter! M'exclamais-je  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Voight, il me fit signe de sortir. J'obéis sans rien dire et alla dans la salle pour suivre l'interrogatoire, Erin y était elle avait donc tout vu.  
-Tu as pu voir qu'un membre de notre unité a été touché. Je ne serai pas aussi gentil que mon collègue. Siffla Voight  
Le mec nous narguait la situation l'amusait car pour l'instant c'est lui qui a toutes les cartes en mains. Je tremblais de rage, j'avais envie de rentrer de nouveau dans la salle et lui arrachait son petit sourire narquois. J'en ai vu des choses en Afghanistan, mais voir ma partenaire se noyer sous mes yeux et un truc qui me marque encore plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est dans notre pays ? Parce que je suis inutile que je n'arrive pas à la sauver ? Je sors de mes pensées en sentant la main d'Erin sur mon bras.  
-Jay.  
-J'ai besoin d'un café.  
Je sors de la salle et me dirige dans la petite salle pour me servir un café. Forcément elle me suit et ferme la porte derrière elle.  
-Jay t'es mon partenaire parle-moi.  
-La vérité Erin c'est que j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Soufflais-je  
Elle s'approcha doucement et m'enlaça, je refermais mes bras autour d'elle. Son parfum doux enveloppa mon oxygène, la voir se noyer a fait resurgir en moi des images d'Afghanistan. Des images que j'aurais voulu oublier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Une soirée (Fic n°4)**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
-Alors il a parlé ? Demanda Ruzek  
-Non. Rentrez tous on continuera demain. Déclara Voight en échangeant un long regard avec Olinski.  
Je pris ma veste et descendis  
-Hey Jay, chez Molly ? Demanda Erin  
\- Je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir. Mais je vais l'appeler.  
Pour une fois je pus conduire étant donné que c'est ma voiture. Il y avait quelques pompiers de la caserne 51, on s'assit dans un coin, Shay a troqué son uniforme d'ambulancière pour barman. Je guettais la porte, je ne lui ai pas vraiment dis qu'Erin est là. Au bout de dix minutes elle finit par arriver.  
-Hey.  
-Hey, on aurait pu boire une bière à l'appartement. Déclara-t-elle  
-Quelqu'un tenait à te rencontrer.  
Je lui montrais Erin, elle la regarda sans rien dire avant de me regarder et de s'éloigner. Je croyais qu'elle allait quitter le bar mais au lieu de ça elle bondit sur le dos d'un des pompiers : Clark je crois. Elle fréquente les pompiers du 51 ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la surprends avec, un soir c'est même le Lieutenant Kelly Severide qui l'a ramené devant l'appartement. Katsa revint en souriant et s'assit face à nous.  
-Excusez-moi. Ils nous offrent la tournée. Déclara-t-elle  
Un silence s'installa entre nous, je devrais peut-être expliquer à Erin.  
-Alors vous êtes la coéquipière de Jay ?  
-Oui, merci pour tout à l'heure.  
-C'était normale.  
Shay apporta trois autres verres  
-De la part de la maison. Dit-elle en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Katsa  
-Merci Shay.  
-Tu es la petite amie de Jay ? Demanda Erin  
Je crus m'étouffer avec ma gorgée, Katsa rigola.  
-Oh la non ! Pas qu'il soit moche, mais...comment dire...  
-C'est ma protégée. Comme tu étais celle de Voight. Je l'ai recueilli quand elle avait 15 ans. Expliquais-je  
-Ouais, enfin une étincelle de bien dans les ténèbres. Je lui suis redevable, sans lui je serai encore dans la rue.  
Erin ne fit que hocher la tête, elle se droguait aussi avant que Voight ne la recueille chez lui. D'une certaine façon les deux filles sont liées.  
-Bref, parlons de choses plus gaies ! S'exclama Katsa  
-Oui tu pourrais dire à Erin que c'est toi qui m'a entrainé au match de volley la dernière fois.  
-Mais voyons Jay avoue un peu que c'est toi il n'y a pas de honte !  
Elle fit un clin d'œil à Erin avant de s'éloigner, les pompiers l'ayant défié à faire un bras de fer.  
-K. Tu vas perdre. La narquais-je  
-Tu crois ? Tu me dois une séance de sport si je gagne.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ? Demanda Erin  
\- Je ne me voyais pas aborder le sujet. Et puis j'ai toujours peur qu'elle disparaisse sans rien dire, il y a encore tant de choses qu'elle me cache.  
-Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est avec toi ?  
-4ans.  
-Pourquoi K ? Demanda ma coéquipière  
-Les premiers jours je ne connaissais pas son prénom elle ne voulait pas me le dire. Je suis parti en mission, j'ai reçu un courrier de sa part où elle signait K. Je l'appelais comme ça, deux mois plus tard elle me disait enfin son prénom.  
-Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.  
-Je défies l'inspecteur Jay Halstead de l'unité de renseignement à un bras de fer avec le Lieutenant Kelly Severide de l'équipe des secours de la caserne 51 ! S'exclama Katsa.  
Je les rejoignis suivis d'Erin, je me mis face au pompier.  
-Trois...Deux...Un...Go !  
On était à force égale, Katsa commença à me chatouiller me déconcentrant permettant à Severide d'en profiter.  
-Un zéro pour le 51 !  
-Tu m'as déconcentré ! Rigolais-je  
-Tu me dois une séance de sport. Sourit Katsa  
J'embrassais son front et l'attirais dans mes bras. En quatre ans c'est fou comme je me suis attaché à elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Cauchemars (Fic n°4)**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
Je bordais Katsa, je n'avais pas sommeil, ou du moins je ne voulais pas me coucher car je sais que les démons des ténèbres me guettent. Je m'assois sur mon lit et attend que le sommeil me gagne.

 _Je n'arrivais pas à dégager la jambe d'Erin, l'eau s'engouffrait de plus en plus. Je remontais à la surface prendre une gorgée d'air et replongeais. Je posais mes lèvres sur celles d'Erin pour lui transmettre un peu d'air. Le barrage s'ouvrit et de l'eau arrivait en masse, je tirais sur la ceinture qui retenait ma partenaire coincée. Je ne devais pas abandonner, je ne devais pas l'abandonné, elle compte sur moi. Je sentis ses deux mains emprisonnée mon visage, elle me fit signe de remonter mais je lui fis comprendre que non. Je tirais sur la ceinture, mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était trop dur. Je pris le pouls d'Erin, je ne le sentais pas._  
 _  
_  
Je me réveillais en sursaut la respiration saccadée, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Erin va bien, elle est chez elle. Il n'est que 23h17, la nuit va être longue. Mon portable vibra, une enquête faite que ça soit une enquête même si on en a déjà une en cours. C'est Erin :  
« Hey, tu dors ? E- »  
« Non, je n'y arrive pas et toi ? J- »  
« Non. Tu peux passer ? E- »  
« J'arrive. J- »  
J'enfilais un jean et un tee-shirt avant d'écrire un mot pour Katsa qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas demain en se réveillant. Une fois chez Erin je toquais à sa porte, elle vint m'ouvrir tout de suite. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement de la voir saine et sauve.  
-Hey. Entre.  
J'entrais et allais dans son salon, la lumière était tamisée. Erin revint avec deux bières et m'en tendit une.  
-Merci.  
Je bus une gorgée et regardais ma coéquipière qui s'était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé.  
-Tu ne dors pas. Fis-je  
-Je n'y arrivais pas. Je revoyais encore ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi.  
Je l'attirais contre moi, elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je frottais son dos pour la rassurer, on resta un moment sans rien dire.  
-Je me sentais partir, je t'entendais hurler, me supplier de revenir mais je n'y arrivais pas.  
-Mais tu as réussis tu es là maintenant. Et on va arrêter ceux qui ont fait ça.  
-Reste avec moi cette nuit.  
-D'accord.  
Je savourais ce moment auprès d'elle, on n'avait pas besoin de parler, juste la sentir vivante contre moi me suffit. Je caressais doucement son dos pour la rassurer.  
-Katsa ne va pas s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Non, je lui ai laissé un mot.  
-Comment tu l'as rencontré ?  
-C'était i ans je sortais d'un bar, je regagnais mon appartement à pied. Une silhouette dans la ruelle a attiré mon attention, elle a pris la fuite, c'est là que j'ai trouvé Katsa. Le lendemain alors qu'on faisait des courses quelqu'un l'a effrayé. Elle n'est réapparut que quand je suis parti en mission.  
-Et elle est restée avec toi depuis.  
-Oui, quand je suis rentré d'Afghanistan elle m'a soutenu.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ?  
-Elle vient d'être diplômé de français, espagnol et langues rares. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire maintenant. Elle fait beaucoup de sport, peut-être va-t-elle se lancer là-dedans. J'ai dû marchander pour la faire rentrer dedans à cause de son passé.  
-Comme Voight a dû le faire avec moi.  
-Oui.  
-Elle a pris ton nom ?  
-Oui pour son entrée au lycée.  
On continua de discuter de tout et de rien, on s'endormit là dans le canapé mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je dus me réveiller une fois dans la nuit pour m'assurer qu'elle respirait bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Une enquête à rallonge.**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
J'arrivais en même temps qu'Erin aux bureaux, on ne dit rien sur la soirée que nous avions passé ensemble. De toute manière il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, j'ai juste été rassuré ma coéquipière qui a manquer de mourir.  
-Halstead dans mon bureau. Ordonna Voight  
J'échangeais un regard avec les autres avant de le rejoindre, il y avait le Commandant Perry.  
-Commandant.  
-Halstead. Asseyes-vous.  
-Je vais rester debout.  
-Où étais-tu hier soir ? Demanda Voight  
Question piège ou pas ? Dois-je lui dire que j'étais chez Erin ou c'est risqué.  
-Dans un bar et ensuite je suis rentré chez moi. Pourquoi ?  
-Personne ne peut certifier ça ? Demanda Perry  
-Non. J'étais seul. Mentis-je  
-Lonnie Rodiger a été retrouvé mort.  
Quoi ? Il est mort, je ne vais pas pleurer sa mort mais comment ça se fait il est toujours avec son père.  
-Ces photos ont été prises hier soir. Voici la voiture de Rodiger. Et là c'est toi, quatre voitures derrière.  
-La coïncidence mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Fis-je  
-Tu es suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'on sache la vérité.  
Je lui donnais mon arme et mon insigne.  
-Les affaires internes voudront vous poser des questions. Fit Perry  
-M'interroger plutôt.  
Je sortis de la pièce les autres avaient tout entendu, je récupérais ma veste. Erin m'attrapa par le bras  
-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité que tu étais chez moi ? Et que juste avant tu étais avec Katsa  
-Car ton cher père spirituel va croire des choses. Sifflais-je  
-Voight, Jay n'a rien fait. La vérité c'est qu'hier soir ont été ensemble. On a été chez Molly et ensuite je lui ai demandé de venir à mon appartement. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir après ma noyade. S'exclama-t-elle  
-Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il était seul alors ? Demanda Perry  
-Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire, je ne voulais pas paraître faible. Mentit-elle  
Elle lui montrait les textos que nous nous étions envoyé juste avant que je n'arrive chez elle. Voight attrapa mon arme et mon badge et me les rendit.  
-Et on ne voulait pas qu'on pense des choses fausses sur nous deux. On a passé la soirée ensemble en toute amitié. Fit-elle  
-Allez on a une enquête à boucler. Déclara Voight en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Erin  
Personne ne reparla du suspect que nous avions attrapé hier, à mon avis il est passé entre les mains de Voight et Olinski et nous ne sommes pas prêts de le revoir. Je décidais quand même de demander à Voight et entra dans son bureau  
-Chef, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre suspect ? Demandais-je  
-Tu protèges, couvres et t'assure du bien être de ta coéquipière. Je veille et venge ma fille. Déclara-t-il  
-On ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à l'unité ou Erin ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il y a quoi entre toi et elle ? Car je ne veux aucune relation dans cette unité.  
-Il n'y a rien, c'est ma coéquipière. Je la protège et prend soin d'elle.  
-Bien.  
On reçut un appel pour une nouvelle scène de crime lié à notre enquête. Je montais dans la voiture d'Erin, on fut les premiers à arriver suivit d'Antonio et Voight. Encore plusieurs morts, de la drogue... Je contournais la table et découvris une autre victime :  
-Katsa ! M'exclamais-je  
Je me baissais à son niveau et chercha son pouls, il était faible et filant. Elle n'avait pas de plaies par balle. Une ambulance arriva pour la prendre en charge.  
-Elle a fait une overdose. On l'emmène d'urgence. Fit l'ambulancier.  
Je serais sa main, pourquoi elle a fait ça ?  
-Jay, ils doivent l'emmener. Fit Erin  
Je m'éloignais pour les laisser passer. Antonio s'approcha  
-Tu l'as connais ? Demanda-t-il  
-Je l'ai recueilli chez moi i ans. Je croyais qu'elle était cline maintenant.  
-On va découvrir ce qui va s'est passé. Et retrouver les criminels.  
-Elle va s'en tirer gamin, ne t'en fais pas. Lança Olinski.  
On releva toutes les indices, et interrogeâmes le voisinage. Un mec siffla lorsqu'on passa devant lui et ses hommes avec Erin.  
-Il faut que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières envers les dames ? Lançais-je  
-Tu crois que tu me fais peur petit flic ?  
Je m'avançais dans la ruelle, Erin sur mes pas prête à intervenir.  
-Du calme, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit parler à un flic.  
-Parler de quoi ? Demanda Erin  
-La gamine qui a été emmené par l'ambulance va s'en sortir ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Fis-je  
-Je la connais. Il y a quelques temps elle m'a demandé ma protection.  
-Protection contre qui ? Demanda Erin en me regardant  
-Aucune idée, mais je sais qu'elle a demandé à plusieurs de mes gars de l'accompagner certaines fois pour qu'on la voit avec mon gang. Mais en ce moment elle traîne beaucoup avec des pompiers.  
-Elle se drogue depuis combien de temps ? Fis-je  
-J'en sais rien, je crois de vieux fantômes refont surface.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Une fin d'enquête**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
On avait fini par arrêter notre criminel quelques heures plus tard. Ça m'avait permis de retourner au chevet de Katsa, elle était encore endormie après son lavage d'estomac. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Jay.  
-Et salut toi.  
-Je suis désolée Jay. Pleura-t-elle  
-Et c'est tout. Tu vas bien c'est le plus important.  
-Je voulais vous aider à arrêter ce mec. J'étais...J'étais obligée d'en prendre...Il allait se douter. Sanglota-t-elle  
\- Katsa ce n'est pas grave. On l'a eu.  
-Je veux rentrer à la maison.  
-Je vais demander à un médecin.  
Je sortis de sa chambre et chercha un médecin. Il refusa qu'elle rentre ce soir, il voulait la garder encore pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rechute pas. Je passais le dire à ma protégée et rentra à l'appartement qui est bien vide. Je pris une douche et me coucha directement.  
Mon portable se mit à sonner me tirant de mon sommeil.  
-Halstead.  
-On a une affaire. Déclara Erin  
-L'adresse s'il te plaît.  
-2036 koko street.  
-Merci.  
Je me levais, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, j'enfilais un pantalon et alla ouvrir. Erin se tenait devant ma porte, elle me regarda en souriant. J'imagine le tableau que je lui offre, en pantalon mais torse nu.  
-C'était sur mon chemin. Explique-t-elle  
-Entre je vais...Chercher un tee-shirt.  
-Je crois que c'est mieux. Tu ne voudrais pas que Voight pique une crise. Se moque-t-elle  
J'attrapais un tee-shirt dans mon armoire et ma veste.  
-On peut y aller. Fis-je  
-Katsa n'est pas là ?  
-Non, le médecin ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne rechute pas dans la drogue.  
-Je lui parlerai si tu veux.  
-Merci. Allez en route avant qu'on se fasse sonner les cloches.  
Les autres venaient d'arriver sur la scène de crime, à première vu ça ressemble à un règlement de compte entre gang. On rentra au bureau  
-Bon on sait que trois des victimes sont des escortes-girls. Déclare Antonio  
-Trouvez-moi pour qui elles travaillaient. Ordonna Voight  
-Je m'en charge. Fit Ruzek  
-Avec Jay on va voir les indics si on peut apprendre quelque chose. Intervint Erin.  
-Non Halstead y va avec Antonio. Toi tu viens avec moi.  
Je montais avec Antonio et on fit la tournée de nos indics mais se fut sans succès. On s'arrêta devant une caserne de pompiers.  
-Je vais voir ma sœur rapidement.  
-Ok.  
On pénétra dans la caserne, les pompiers étaient dans la salle commune. Gabriela Dawson arriva et sera son frère dans ses bras.  
-Salut Jay. Déclara-t-elle  
-Salut Gabriela. Fis-je  
Nous étions sortis quelques temps ensemble avant que je n'entre dans les renseignements. Il demanda à sa sœur si elle n'avait rien entendu avec sa collègue pendant leur garde sur notre affaire. On retourna aux bureaux bredouillent, nous n'avions rien trouvé. Erin et Voight n'étaient toujours pas revenus, j'espère que de leur côté ils auront plus de choses. Je descendis voir Jin, s'il avait trouvé quelques choses avec les caméras dans les rues aux alentours et les téléphones des suspects.  
-Tu tombes bien, un homme a téléphoné plusieurs fois à deux des victimes. Lança-t-il  
-Le nom ?  
-Roger Fanyka  
-Merci Jin.  
Je remontais en courant à l'étage, Erin et le boss venaient d'arriver.  
-Jin a un nom...Commençais-je  
-Roger Fanyka. Finit Voight  
Ruzek afficha une photo de notre homme, une bonne tête de voyou.  
-On sait de source sûre que Fanyka cherche des escortes girls.  
-Il en recherche pour ce soir. Je vais me faire passer pour une escorte girl, afin de l'approcher. Déclara Erin  
-On a un contact qui va introduire Erin dedans. Nous on sera à proximité au cas où il y a un souci.  
Ma coéquipière descendit dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Je toquais à la porte et rentrais dedans.  
-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Demandais-je  
-C'est notre seule chance.  
-C'est pas un tendre.  
-Jay ça va bien se passer. Et puis vous couvrez mes arrières donc je ne crains strictement rien. Le temps qu'il ne me force pas à me drogue...  
Cette dernière phrase elle l'avait dit comme un murmure. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.  
-Et tu vas y arriver. Et puis on sera là pour t'aider au cas où. Je serais auprès de toi. Tu ne rechuteras pas.  
J'embrassais son front et on remonta au bureau, Jin vînt poser un micro à Erin pour qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'il se passe. On se plaça près du bâtiment, j'étais en voiture avec Voight alors que je ne fais jamais équipe avec lui. Antonio et Atwater était de l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'Olinski et Ruzek couvrait l'arrière du bâtiment. Et enfin Burgess et son coéquipier du soir se tenaient pas très loin au cas où on aurait besoin d'une patrouille.  
-Erin va bien ? Demanda Voight  
-Elle a peur de devoir prendre de la drogue pour sa couverture. Fis-je  
-Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
-Qu'on serait là pour l'aider.  
On attendit dans le silence, elle ne donna le signale que ça aller. Mon portable vibra, c'était Katsa, je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui. Je raccrochais, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer. Et puis je lui en veux de ce qu'elle a fait.  
-Ta petite amie ? Demanda mon boss  
-Non, une gamine que j'ai recueillie i ans. Elle était un peu comme Erin quand tu l'as recueilli.  
-Le plus important et ce qui a marché avec Erin c'est la vérité. Je lui ai dit de me dire toute la vérité. Pas de secret entre nous.  
-Oui mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas lui dire. Fis-je  
-A toi de savoir ce que tu peux dire et ce que tu ne peux pas. Mais la confiance est primordiale. Elle est quoi pour toi ?  
-Comme une petite sœur.  
Erin confirma que notre homme était bien là, mais tout dérapa. Il grilla la couverture d'Erin, je sortis de la voiture en me dirigeant en courant vers le bâtiment arme au poing. Atwater enfonça la porte et me laissa passer.  
-Chicago PD ! Criais-je  
Il y avait du monde mais je ne voyais pas mon équipière, ils sont sûrement dans une autre pièce. Une main se posa sur mon épaule  
-Avance. Fit Antonio  
On monta à l'étage tous les deux, un homme tira de la cage d'escalier. On riposta, Antonio me couvrit que je puisse passer. J'enfonçais une porte ayant entendu du bruit, mais ce n'était qu'une escorte girl. J'enfonçais une autre porte et logeais une balle dans la tête du mec qui se tenait au-dessus d'Erin.  
-Suspect à terre. Fis-je  
Je m'accroupis près d'elle.  
\- Bouges pas. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance, on a un agent à terre. Déclara Antonio.  
Je passais un bras sous les épaules d'Erin pour la soutenir. On redescendit, je l'emmenais dehors, l'ambulance arriva. Je rejoignis le reste de l'unité pour finir de menotter les suspects et expliqua à Voight mon tir. Je retournais auprès d'Erin  
-Ca va je vais juste avoir des bleus. Heureusement que je vous avais pour protéger mes arrières. Sourit-elle  
-Chez Molly ça vous dis ? Proposa Antonio  
-J'en suis. Fis-je  
-Moi aussi. Lança Erin.  
On monta dans la voiture  
-Tu pourrais dire à Katsa de venir. Lança Erin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Le silence en dit bien plus que des paroles.**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
Je finis de préparer mon sac, Katsa sortit de la salle de bain, je l'emmenais faire une séance de sport avec moi. Antonio et Erin étaient déjà dans la salle de sport, avant de les rejoindre on passa poser nos affaires.  
-Jay. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.  
-Prouve le moi. Fis-je  
On rejoignit les autres, je tcheckais avec Antonio qui fit son explosion de doigts ce qui exaspéra Erin. Je la pris dans mes bras  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais dû prendre une journée.  
-C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais madame ne veut rien entendre. Râla Antonio  
-Je ne suis pas en sucre. Bonjour Katsa.  
-Bonjour Erin. Antonio j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.  
-J'espère que Jay parle de moi en bien. Sourit-il  
-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a parlé de vous. Gabriela Dawson.  
-Tu connais ma sœur ?  
-Oui.  
-Madame aime trainer avec les pompiers. Fis-je  
Elle échangea un regard avec Erin, je sens que c'est deux-là se voit quand je ne suis pas là ou elles se sont échangé leurs numéros. Je commençais avec le sac de lutte alors que les filles allèrent faire un combat à deux. On les observa avec Antonio, elles défendaient très bien leurs positions, il est dur de dire qui aurait le dessus. C'est finalement Erin qui gagna, mais Katsa la chargea par l'arrière, pourtant Erin réussit à la bloquer avec de lui faire une clé et de la mettre à terre.  
-Bien essayé. Fit ma coéquipière.  
J'emmenais ensuite Katsa frapper dans le sac de frappe, je la coachais un peu. Je fis un combat contre Antonio avant d'aller courir sur un tapis de course. Quand je revins Katsa était en train de soulever des poids à côté d'Erin.  
-Bon il va être temps d'aller au bureau. Lança Antonio.  
-Ouais nous on va aux vestiaires des filles ! S'exclama Erin en entraînant Katsa avec elle.  
Je pris une douche à la militaire avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. On rejoignit les filles qui nous attendaient.  
-Katsa je te dépose à l'appartement ? Demandais-je  
-Ouais s'il te plaît.  
Je déposais celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur devant notre immeuble avant de prendre la route du commissariat.  
-On peut s'arrêter prendre quelque chose à manger s'il te plaît ? Demanda Erin  
-Ok.  
-Jay, elle a voulu nous aider. Elle cherche à se faire pardonner.  
-J'ai peur qu'elle replonge et que tout ce qu'on a fait est servi à rien.  
-Elle ne replongera pas. Jay je vais l'aider ok ? Fit-elle  
Je la regardais dans les yeux, qu'elle est belle... Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts, elle approcha son visage du mien et sépara les quelques millimètres de nos lèvres. Je lui rendis doucement son baiser, ses lèvres sont douces. On se sépare,  
-Je vais...Je vais chercher deux cafés. Lança-t-elle en sortant  
J'attends dans la voiture, qu'est-ce qui va se passe maintenant ? Voight ne veut pas de relation entre les membres de son unité. En plus Erin est sa fille pour lui. Elle revint avec deux gobelets de café, je démarrais la voiture. On arriva à la brigade, il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes, on en profita pour faire la paperasse des autres enquêtes et classer nos dossiers.  
-Halstead, une jeune fille veut vous voir. Lança le sergent Platt  
-Vous pouvez la faire monter ? Demandais-je  
Elle redescendit et quelques minutes plus tard Katsa montait.  
-Hey. Je peux te déranger deux minutes ?  
-Viens.  
On alla dans la salle du café.  
-J'aurais besoin que tu me signes des papiers et il me faudrait une photocopie de ta carte d'identité. Dit-elle  
-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je  
-Pour mon école.  
-Ecole de ?  
-Jay non, je veux faire la surprise. Fit-elle  
-Ok.  
Je signais ses papiers et fit sa photocopie. Je l'attirais contre moi, on resta un moment enlacé comme ça, pas besoin de parler, notre silence en dit bien plus. On but un café ensemble avant qu'elle ne reparte à son école.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Flagrant délit**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**  
 **  
**  
La journée s'était passée lentement, nous n'avions pas eu d'enquêtes pour une fois. Katsa n'était pas revenue après son irruption, Erin avait plusieurs fois regardé son téléphone en souriant par moments en me jetant des coups d'œil.  
-Bien on a fini pour aujourd'hui. Déclare Voight  
Je pris ma veste pour rentrer chez moi.  
-Jay.  
-Oui ? Fis-je en me tournant vers mon équipière  
-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
-Rien de prévue, tu veux venir ?  
-Oui, Katsa m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester à mon appartement, elle a des trucs à apprendre et elle ne veut pas que tu vois les sujets.  
-Alors je crois que tu vas devoir venir dormir à la maison. Lançais-je en l'embrassant brièvement.  
On se sépara rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit comme ça. Je montais dans ma voiture et me dirigea vers mon immeuble Erin derrière avec sa voiture. Elle attendit dix minutes avant de monter me rejoindre dans l'appartement. Je la regardais dans les yeux avant d'attaquer ses lèvres, elle répondit à mon baiser. On se sépara à bout de souffle mais souriant.  
-Tu as faim ? Demandais-je  
-Je meurs de faim.  
Je l'embrassais avant d'aller dans la cuisine, quelqu'un avait refait les courses. Je fis cuire deux steaks et prépara une salade avant de dresser la table.  
-Le parfait gentleman. Sourit Erin  
-J'ai espoir un jour de conduire la voiture quand on bougera avec l'unité.  
-Bien essayé. Plaisanta-t-elle  
Je nous pris deux bières avant de la rejoindre sur le balcon et de lui en donner une.  
-Tu sais on pourrait nous voir. Fis-je  
-Qu'on nous voit, là ils ne verront que deux coéquipiers qui passent la soirée ensemble. Ils ne verront pas ça.  
Elle me poussa dans l'appartement en m'embrassant, je lui rendis son baiser.  
Je fus réveillé par du bruit dans la cuisine, en me tournant je découvris Erin endormis. Je remontais un peu plus le drap sur elle et attrapa mon arme sans faire de bruit. Katsa était assise dans le canapé  
-Tu peux baisser ton arme, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Dit-elle  
-Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? Demandais-je  
-Oh Jay à moins que ce haut plutôt féminin ne soit à toi je crois que tu n'étais pas seul hier soir. Mais t'inquiète pas frangin tu as le droit.  
Oui mais sait-elle que c'est Erin ? Je ne dis rien et pars dans la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner. Au bout de quelques minutes ma coéquipière arriva avec une de mes chemises.  
-Salut toi. Sourit-elle  
Je lui rendis son baiser, on entendit que trop tard le bruit d'un appareil de photo. On se tourna vers Katsa qui tenait son appareil photo.  
-Je m'en doutais. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce haut. Fit Katsa.  
-Katsa...  
-T'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien à personne. Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble.  
-Je peux voir la photo ? Demanda Erin  
Je finis de servir le café alors que Katsa filait prendre sa douche. Je retournais dans le salon.  
-Elle gardera vraiment ça pour elle ?  
-Er. Ne t'en fais pas elle tiendra parole. Soufflais-je  
-D'accord, je préfère qu'on se voit discrètement. Voight ne veut pas de relation, et je ne veux pas qu'un de nous soit transférer.  
-Ca n'arrivera pas.  
J'embrassais son front, elle me montra la photo que Katsa venait de prendre. Une belle photo.  
-Bon moi je file ! J'ai cours. Merci Erin pour ton appartement.  
-De rien. Tu sais tu aurais pu prendre une douche là-bas.  
\- Je ne voulais pas déranger. A plus tard Jay. Erin à la prochaine  
On se retrouva tous les deux, j'en profitais pour ranger l'appartement pendant qu'Erin se douchait. On frappa à la porte.  
-Salut Jay.  
-Antonio ! Fis-je  
Là on est coincé...  
-J'ai croisé Katsa en bas, elle avait l'air pressé.  
-Oui elle doit aller en cours. Lançais-je  
Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans l'appartement, Erin avait entendu qu'Antonio était là.  
-Ouais je sais. Lança mon ami  
-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait ce qu'elle fait et pas moi.  
-Fais lui confiance. Je sais juste qu'elle a demandé à Gabriela ma sœur de lui donner des cours sur les premiers secours et de médecine.  
-Elle ferait des études de médecine. Lançais-je  
-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai déjà surprise avec Erin en ville. C'est bien qu'elles se parlent. Bref, Voight veut qu'on aille voir un mec.  
-Ok, je te rejoints en bas. Fis-je  
Il descendit, me lançant seul enfin à peu près. Erin sortit de la salle de bains en souriant.  
-On a eu chaud. Rigola-t-elle  
-Oui, il faut que j'y aille.  
Je l'embrassais rapidement, avant d'attraper mon insigne et mon arme.  
-On se voit tout à l'heure au bureau. Fis-je


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Une séparation**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**  
 **  
**  
Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois Antonio s'approcher de ma voiture, oh mince j'aurais dû la mettre plus loin. Jay fait un geste et ils montent en voiture. Je récupère toutes mes affaires et descend, je passe à mon appartement afin de mettre des affaires propres. Katsa avait oublié un livre, je le pris et me dirigeais vers la caserne 51.  
-Inspecteur Lindsay ! S'exclame Kelly Severide  
-Salut toi.  
-Ça va ? Que nous vaut cette visite ?  
-Tu sais où je peux trouver Katsa ?  
-Katsa ? Fit-il en rigolant  
-Je sais que tu la connais. Elle a oublié ça hier chez moi.  
-Elle est dans l'ambulance avec Dawson. Notre Dawson.  
-Oui le nôtre est partit patrouiller.  
Je me dirigeais vers l'ambulance en entendant les collègues de Severide lui demander si je suis sa petite amie. En pensant à ça je souris en imaginant le visage de Jay. Je regarde la photo que Katsa a prise de nous, une belle photo.  
-Salut. Lance Dawson  
-Salut, euh tu as oublié ça chez moi. Fis-je à Katsa en lui tendant le livre  
-Merci.  
-On fait une pause, je vais prendre un café. Déclare la sœur d'Antonio  
Je me retrouve seule avec la protégée de Jay. De mon petit ami.  
-J'ai vu Antonio monter tout à l'heure quand je suis partie. Il vous a surpris ?  
-Non je suis restée dans la salle de bains. En attendant qu'il parte.  
-Ouf.  
-Un examen ?  
-Oui, je stresse.  
-Ca va bien se passer, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver.  
-Merci Erin.  
Je filais au commissariat, les autres étaient déjà là sauf Jay et Antonio. On fut appelé sur une scène de crime. Je montais seule dans ma voiture, ça faisait bizarre, j'avais pris goût à discuter avec Jay en allant sur une scène de crime ou de l'entendre râler qu'il ne peut pas conduire. Il y avait deux victimes, à première vue c'était un vol d'argent.  
-Selon un témoin ils étaient quatre avec des masques de pigeons. Lança Ruzek  
-Des pigeons ! M'exclamais-je  
-Oui. Ils étaient lourdement armés.  
-Ils n'ont pas laissé d'empreintes on a affaire à des pros. Déclare Olinski.  
On retourna au bureau, je commençais à éplucher le dossier d'une des victimes. A midi Antonio et Jay n'étaient toujours pas revenus.  
-Bien, on va résoudre cette enquête à nous quatre, Antonio et Halstead sont en mission sous couverture.  
-Pour combien de temps ? Demandais-je  
-Je ne sais pas. Tu feras équipe avec moi en attendant.  
Je ne reverrai donc pas Jay pendant plusieurs jours. J'envoyais un message à Katsa pour lui proposer de venir à l'appartement pendant que Jay est absent. Elle répond vite, qu'elle est heureuse de la proposition mais qu'elle devrait réviser pour son examen. Je la rassure en lui disant que je la laisserai travailler et que je l'aiderai même si elle a besoin. J'entrai dans le bureau de Voight  
-Diego une de nos victimes n'avait pas de casier, strictement rien, même pas une infraction. Il devait se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
-Quel quartier il habitait ?  
Mon portable se mit à sonner, un numéro inconnu.  
-Lindsay.  
-Erin. C'est Jay.  
-Jay ! Fis-je soulagée.  
Voight me regardait avec son regard perçant comme s'il cherchait une réponse en moi. Je sortis de son bureau et descendis dans la rue.  
-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je  
-Oui, on va devoir bosser sous couverture. Tu pourrais...  
-J'ai proposé à Katsa de venir chez moi le temps de ton absence. Pour pas qu'elle se retrouve seule mais aussi au cas où.  
-T'es la meilleure.  
-Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Rigolais-je  
-Ça te va bien le chignon.  
Comment il peut savoir que j'ai fait un chignon ? Je ne l'avais pas ce matin quand il est partit. J'observe la rue et aperçois une personne à une cabine téléphonique, sûrement Jay.  
-Merci. Je m'occuperai bien de Katsa. Toi fais attention à toi et veille sur Antonio.  
-Promis. Je dois y aller. On ne pourra pas se reparler d'ici la fin de ma couverture.  
-Dommage. Je patienterai...  
-Erin...  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il  
-Jay j'ai envie de traverser la rue pour te répondre directement.  
-Devant le commissariat ?!  
Je traversais la route rapidement et le rejoignis avant de l'embrasser.  
-Ca te va comme réponse ? Demandais-je  
-Parfaitement. Sourit-il  
-Je dois y retourner...  
Je me séparais de lui à contre cœur, il attrapa ma main et y déposa son insigne.  
-J'en ai pas besoin, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tombent dessus. Et il te portera chance. Comme si j'étais prêt de toi.  
-Oui à la différence que je fais équipe avec Voight  
Je retournais aux bureaux à contre cœur, je rangeais mon insigne dans mon tiroir et mis celui de Jay.  
-C'était Halstead. Fit Voight  
-Oui, il m'a demandé de veiller sur sa sœur pendant qu'il est en couverture.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Le 13 porte malheur (Fic n°4)**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**  
 **  
**  
Finalement après une journée infructueuse, Voight nous avait dit de rentrer chez nous dormir. Katsa était déjà à l'appartement quand je suis arrivée, on a passé la soirée à ce qu'elle s'exerce sur moi et la faire réviser.  
-Ok, tu me rappelles la procédure qu'il faut faire ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle faisait des pompes  
Elle commença à réciter tout en continuant son sport. Mon portable vibra, c'était Voight, je répondis rapidement  
-Je dois y aller. Du nouveau urgent dans notre affaire. Ne m'attends pas pour te coucher. Fis-je  
-T'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude avec Jay. Files.  
Je conduisis rapidement à l'adresse indiqué par mon chef, la prise d'otage était toujours en cours.  
-C'est nos suspects ? Demandais-je  
-Même mode opératoire que notre première scène de crime.  
-Et ils ont les masques de pigeons. Termina Olinski.  
-On s'arme. Ordonna Voight  
J'enfilais mon gilet par balle et arma mon arme de pointe en pensant à où pourrait se trouver Jay en ce moment. Je passais à l'arrière avec Olinski, on pénétra sans soucis, on allait atteindre la salle principale.  
-A trois. Déclara Voight dans l'oreillette  
Alvin compta jusqu'à trois avant de me faire signe d'entrer.  
-Chicago PD ! M'exclamais-je  
Un suspect se tourna pour me tirer dessus mais fut abattu par Ruzek. J'en pointais un autre de mon arme.  
-Pose ton arme. Doucement. Tu n'as plus aucune chance. Fis-je  
Il obtempéra et posa son arme et la poussa vers moi.  
-A genoux les mains derrière la tête. Lançais-je  
Il obéit sans rien dire, je rangeais mon arme et attrapa mes menottes. Je lui passais les menottes, Voight enleva le masque de son suspect. Je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand une odeur me frappa.  
Je regardais autour de moi, les otages n'avaient rien, un de nos suspects gisait mort. J'enlevais le masque de pigeon de mon suspect. Je restais figée devant mon suspect, je suis en train d'halluciner.  
-On les ramène chez nous pour les interroger. Lança Voight durement  
Je fis lever Jay et on sortit, je le fis rentrer à l'arrière de la voiture. Olinski monta avec moi et je pris la route du district 21. Le trajet se passa dans un silence de mort, personne ne parla, je fis monter Jay dans les salles d'interrogatoire et sortis.  
Il n'y avait pas Antonio parmi les autres suspects. Ruzek revint avec Olinski, ils avaient commencés par Jay.  
-Le gamin ne répond pas à nos questions et ne veut rien expliquer. Fit Alvin  
-Il n'a rien dit du tout ? Il est seul dans la salle ? Demanda Voight  
-Il est seul mais il ne veut rien dire.  
-Si le seul truc qu'il a dit c'est « je veux voir Erin ».  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, je haussais les épaules.  
-Quoi c'est mon équipier. Fis-je  
-Ouais il te parlera à toi, vous avez ce lien qu'on les équipiers. Intervint Alvin O.  
-Non elle n'ira pas le voir. Lança Voight.  
-Hank pourquoi ? Jay est des nôtres ! C'est mon équipier, il sait que je ne le jugerai pas, que j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui.  
-Peut-être trop même  
-Hank ! C'est un super équipier ! Je pourrai lui confier ma vie, je sais que je ne risquerai rien avec lui. Laisse-moi lui parler.  
-Non, tu es trop impliquée. C'est parce que c'est ton équipier que tu n'auras pas une vision claire et lucide. Tu cherches automatiquement à le protéger et l'aider.  
Il partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.  
-C'est sûr qu'avec ta gentillesse et ton tact il te parlera plus facilement ! M'écriais-je  
Il revînt vers moi comme une flèche.  
-N'oublies pas à qui tu parles. Maintenant va dans mon bureau ou rentre chez toi. Siffla-t-il  
Je filais dans les vestiaires et frappais les casiers de toutes mes forces.  
-Et et et et arrêtes ! S'exclama Ruzek en m'attrapant.  
-LACHES MOI ! Hurlais-je  
-Pas avant que tu te calmes.  
-Le rebelle de service c'est bon, laisses nous je vais m'occuper d'elle. Lança le sergent Platt en entrant.  
Je m'assis sur le bain et me perdus dans la contemplation du sol. Le sergent attrapa ma main et la banda.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-On est intervenu sur une prise d'otage, Jay faisait partit des preneurs d'otages, mais il travaille sous couverture. Il refuse de parler, il ne veut que me parler. Je sais qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en Voight.  
-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Halstead alors ?  
-Voight ne veut pas.  
-Dawson où est-il ? Demanda Platt  
\- Couverture aussi, on n'a aucun moyen de les joindre.  
-Tu devrais aller prendre un café sur la 19ème rue. Ils sont bons, ça te fera du bien.  
Je me levais et alla récupérer mon manteau. Voight sortit à ce moment-là des salles d'interrogatoire, je ne lui adressai aucun mot.  
-Erin tu va où ?  
-Je rentre vu que tu ne veux pas me laisser parler à Jay alors qu'il m'expliquerait tout.  
Je partis sans un mot et m'installa au café indiqué par le sergent.  
-Un cappuccino noisette. Fis-je


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: un beau moment de frayeur**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**  
 **  
**  
Le serveur déposa la tasse devant moi en me souriant de façon charmeuse, je ne lui répondis pas. Celui que j'aime est interrogé par sa propre unité. Une personne s'assit en face de moi et fit signe au serveur de lui apporter un café. La boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche m'apprit tout de suite l'identité de la personne.  
-Antonio.  
-Salut. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. J'étais sûr que Platt comprendrait et t'aurait dit de venir ici.  
-Et me voilà.  
-Apparemment vous en avez attrapé quatre ?  
-Trois, le quatrième est mort.  
-Jay était parmi eux.  
-Oui. Il ne veut rien dire et Voight ne me laisse pas lui parler. Fis-je  
Il posa une main sur la mienne  
-Tu es la personne en qui il a le plus confiance. Il n'a pas réellement de famille, ses parents n'en n'ont rien à faire de lui. Son équipière et la jeune vous êtes ce qu'il a de plus cher.  
\- Voight ne me laisse même pas l'approcher.  
-Ecoutes, on a infiltré un gros groupe. Ils cherchaient deux types et ils nous ont engagés. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça a dégénéré. Ricardo que vous avez interpellé et un des chefs, il a pris deux de ses hommes et dit à Jay de le suivre. Il s'est enfermé un moment dans son bureau avec Jay avant de ressortir, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dedans. Mais tout à changer après leur départ, ils ont commencé à déplacer leurs véhicules. Les masques de pigeons c'est pour narguer la police pour dire que nous ne sommes que des pigeons.  
-Merci Antonio.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?  
-Rien, accident stupide. Je dois y aller. Sois prudent Antonio.  
Je retournais rapidement au district 21 et posa un café sur le bureau de Platt.  
-Merci Sergent.  
Je montais en courant à l'étage des renseignements.  
-Les masques de pigeons c'est pour nous narguait. Pour nous dire que nous ne sommes que des pigeons. Ricardo est un des chefs de leur groupe, c'est lui qui tire les ficelles du groupe qui est à Chicago. Et Jay ne parlera qu'à une personne en qui il a le plus confiance c'est-à-dire moi. Déclarais-je  
-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Olinski.  
-J'ai vu Antonio.  
Sans en dire plus, je me dirigeais vers les salles d'interrogatoire et entrais dans celle de Jay.  
-Erin.  
-Antonio m'a tout dit.  
-Est-ce que Ricardo a demandé à téléphoner ? Demanda-t-il  
Je ressortis et rejoignis les autres pour leur demander avant de retourner auprès de mon équipier.  
-Oui, il est en train d'appeler. Fis-je  
-Erin sort de la salle. Sors de la tout de suite.  
-Non Jay je ne partirai pas.  
Il poussa un soupir  
-Ma taille. Regarde autour de ma taille.  
Je contournais la table et ouvrit son sweat, une ceinture d'explosifs était attaché autour de lui. Je le regardais paniquée.  
-Tant que Ricardo n'appelait pas c'est bon. J'ai demandé à Voight de te parler, je savais que si je lui disais tout il ne me croirait pas.  
-Il m'a interdit de venir. Ne bouge pas.  
Je sortis en courant de la pièce et descendis jusqu'à l'accueil où se trouve le sergent Platt.  
-Il faut faire évacuer tout le district Sergent. Il y a une bombe. Fis-je  
Je remontais en courant  
-Adam appel l'équipe de déminage ça urge. Lançais-je à Ruzek  
Je rejoignis Jay et regarda la ceinture  
-Erin, tu ne pourras rien faire. Il y a un système à l'ouverture, si je l'enlève ça explose. Ricardo a la clé pour l'enlever.  
-On a combien de temps ?  
-Huit minutes. Erin sort de là.  
\- JE ne T'ABANDONNERAI PAS ! M'exclamais-je  
-Tête de mule.  
Voight vînt, il ne réussit pas à me convaincre de partir. Les pompiers arrivèrent à notre étage, les pompiers du 51.  
-Erin sort.  
-Severide je ne le quitte pas.  
-Très bien. Fit-il  
Mills arriva en courant avec du matériel.  
-Ok voyons ça.  
-Attends tu sais ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je  
-J'ai suivis un stage là-dessus. L'équipe de déminage arrivera trop tard autant essayer.  
-Et que vous mourriez non. Sortez. Intervint Jay  
-On mourra tous en héros. Ironisa Severide.  
J'enlevais les menottes de mon équipier et serra sa main. Les minutes me parurent des heures.  
-Erin tu devrais sortir. Souffla Jay  
-Non. J'ai signé pour être ta coéquipière jusqu'au bout. On est dans le cadre d'une enquête je ne t'abandonne pas.  
-On y est. Déclara Mills.  
Severide attrapa sa radio.  
-Mills s'apprête à tenter de désamorcer la bombe. Je me trouve avec Mills ainsi que les inspecteurs Lindsay et Halstead. Ce fut un honneur de servir avec vous, vous êtes des hommes et de femmes extraordinaires. Mills tu peux y aller. Déclara Kelly Severide.  
Je serai plus fort la main de Jay en attendant l'explosion, qui ne vînt pas.  
-C'est bon. C'est désamorcé ! S'exclama Mills.  
Il enleva la ceinture, je bondis dans ses bras avant de serrais Severide et enfin Jay.  
-Cool ton stage! Merci vieux. Fit Jay.  
On descendit, j'avais passé un bras autour de la taille de Jay, heureuse que mon équipier aille bien. Tout le monde dans la rue se mit à applaudir à notre sortie. On fut encerclé par les pompiers, Olinski réussit à se frayer un passage jusqu'à nous et nous attira dans ses bras.  
-Je vous aime vous deux.  
-On t'aime aussi Alvin. Fis-je  
Severide vînt vers nous  
-C'est qui les meilleurs? Demanda-t-il  
-C'est Mills. Rigolais-je  
Il m'attira contre lui en ébouriffant mes cheveux  
-Mais non toi aussi. C'est la caserne 51. Lançais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.  
-Vous nous devez une tournée. Déclare-t-il en regardant Jay  
-Dès que l'affaire est classée. Promit mon Ranger  
-Attention ça pourrait monter à plusieurs...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Changements**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay.**  
 **  
**  
On passa le reste de l'après-midi à blanchir Jay avant de renvoyer aux Mœurs l'affaire pour qu'ils terminent le boulot. Tout l'équipe, même Voight alla chez Molly, on prit nos boissons avant de nous assoir à notre table. Il y avait une certaine tension, pas négative, comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose dont ils sont heureux.  
-Attention ! S'exclama un pompier au bar  
Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte, Katsa apparut en uniforme.  
-Elle l'a ! Elle est pompier ! S'écria à nouveau le pompier.  
Tout le monde applaudit, la caserne 51 l'encercla. Je me tournais vers Jay qui ne savait rien, il avait l'air stupéfait.  
-Tu savais ! Me dit-il  
-Elle n'était pas seule à savoir. Déclara Antonio.  
Je me levais et rejoignis Katsa  
-Félicitation. Soufflais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.  
-Merci Erin.  
Un pompier la porta pour la mettre sur le comptoir du bar.  
-Alors tu commences quand ?  
-Je commence demain, au centre 51 ! S'exclame-t-elle  
Une explosion de joie retentit dans toute la pièce.  
-Mais j'ai appris une chose particulière tu expliques. Intervint le chef Boden.  
-Oui. Alors voilà, j'ai passé les tests écrit et je n'ai fait aucune faute. Et j'ai explosé les records concernant le test physique. J'ai fait 4 min 36.  
-Elle intègre donc directement l'équipe des secours sous les ordres de Severide.  
-Je voulais remercier d'abord Gabriela et Shay, qui m'ont appris plein de trucs, ainsi que Mills qui m'a montrer et m'a laisser m'entrainer sur le camion échelle. Je voudrai remercier Clark qui m'a appris sur l'équipe des secours. Mais surtout Erin qui m'a couverte pour que je fasse ça en cachette afin de surprendre Jay. Et qui m'a fait réviser. Et Antonio qui a bien voulu faire mon blessé que je dois évacuer.  
-Et ce n'était pas de tout repos mais elle m'a sauvé à chaque fois.  
Jay finit par se lever et la prend dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas et qu'il soit heureux. Je me décide à les rejoindre, je serre Katsa dans mes bras avant que Jay nous enlace toutes les deux. On trinque tous les trois, avec d'autres pompiers. En parlant avec Severide j'aperçois Voight parler avec Jay. Le patron ne témoigne jamais de sentiments quand il parle, et Jay me tourne le dos ne me permettant pas de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent se dire. Le chef Boden sort son téléphone avant de regarder ses hommes.  
-Je viens d'avoir mon supérieur, il y a un gros incendie, ils nous veulent en renforts. Déclare-t-il  
-En route ! S'exclame le Lieutenant Casey  
-Ta première intervention Katsa ! Lance Severide.  
-Je suis toute excitée ! Fait celle-ci  
-Kelly, fait attention à elle. Intervins-je  
Antonio se met derrière le bar et me fait signe de le rejoindre, il a pris la place de sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse partir en intervention. Je fais la serveuse pendant un moment avant de pouvoir m'assoir un moment. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mon équipier, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me dire qu'il partait ?

PDV de Jay Halstead

Je suis tellement heureux que Katsa est trouvé sa voie, et qu'elle a réussis à rebondir par rapport à son passé. Je m'assois à notre table et avale une gorgée de mon verre, Voight vient s'assoir en face de moi.  
-Sergent.  
-Halstead. Tu es un super flic, mais je ne tolère pas les relations autres que de l'amitié.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
-Tu es muté à la criminelle. Tu commences demain.  
Je finis mon verre sans un mot, et quitte le bar sans adresser un mot à qui que ce soit et sans regarder Erin. Je monte au district 21, mets mes affaires dans un carton et pars. J'ouvre une bouteille et me sert un verre...

PDV d'Erin Lindsay

Après avoir fait la fermeture du bar je rentre chez Jay, j'ai beau frapper il ne vient pas m'ouvrir. Je tente le tout pour le tout et tourne la poignet, la porte s'ouvre, il règne un silence de mort.  
-Jay ? Appelais-je  
Il ne me répondit pas, j'entrais dans son salon, il était allongé par terre, une bouteille de vodka vide à côté de lui. Je le traîne jusqu'à son lit et l'allonge, avant de préparer un verre et un cachet d'aspirine.  
J'embrasse son front avant de rentrer chez moi. Le lendemain j'arrive dans la dernière au bureau, enfin la dernière sans le savoir. Je regarde le bureau de mon équipier qui est drôlement vide.  
-Où est Jay ? Demandais-je  
-Halstead est partit à la criminelle. Intervint Voight  
-Pourquoi ça ? Il n'en a pas parlé.  
-C'est moi qui l'ai muté. Et je pense que tu sais pourquoi.  
Je reste sans voix, il a viré Jay juste pour ça. Un bleu monte pour prendre la place de Jay. A la fin de la journée je rentre chez moi déboussolée c'était la journée la plus pourrie de ma vie. Les erreurs se sont enchainé les unes sur les autres. Finalement j'attrape mes clés et roule jusqu'à la maison de Voight.  
-Erin, tout va bien ? Demande-t-il  
-Non ça ne va pas. Tu m'as mis un bleu dans les pattes. Je n'en veux pas. Je veux MON coéquipier, je veux que tu réintègres Jay aux renseignements.  
-Erin...  
-Non Hank écoute moi. Je l'aime comme mon meilleur ami, comme mon coéquipier. Je fonctionne mieux avec lui, on sait comment l'autre fonctionne, j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui.  
-Je compte sur toi pour faire ce que je veux.  
Je repars de chez lui en colère et vais chez Jay.


End file.
